1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable corner fitting for a raceway or duct cable system that can readily be configured for a particular angle. The fitting may serve as either an inside corner fitting or an outside corner fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
Raceway and duct systems have become very popular in recent years to route, protect and conceal data, voice, video, fiber-optic and/or power cabling. Such systems allow custom installation and can be provided within walls or more preferably provided on external surfaces, allowing ready access for reconfiguration, repair, or installation of additional equipment. Such systems have conventionally been provided with various sections of duct or raceway, including straight sections, 90 degree corner fittings, 45 degree corner fittings, T fittings, four-way intersections (X) fittings, and the like, which are affixed together by way of a duct coupler.
With these various sections and fittings, a cable duct or raceway system can be assembled that meets most needs. However, there are certain installations that require an unusual angle and existing preformed sections cannot readily accommodate such demands. Moreover, in the field, it may be necessary to bring a large number of fittings and section types to the job site to be able to meet demands of the particular job. This is particularly true if an installer does not readily know the layout of the particular building being wired. As such, excess inventory and supplies may need to be carried. However, even then, special circumstances may arise that require a fitting that cannot be achieved with such conventional fixed fittings.
While commercial duct and raceway systems exist, there is a need for such a system to be more easily configured in the field.
There also is a need for an improved corner fitting that can be readily configured to one of several possible angles to allow for custom installation, such as along two adjoining walls, without requiring a large number of specialty corner fittings.
There also is a need for such an improved corner fitting to be able to maintain minimum bend radius control.
There further is a need for such a corner fitting that can maintain separation of channels around the bend of the fitting.
The invention has been made to satisfy the above needs and objects and provides a cable raceway duct fitting for a cable duct system. The system includes an adjustable corner fitting for a raceway duct system including first and second interconnectable arcuate base members and first and second interconnectable covers. One of the base members has at least one arcuate slot and the other of the base members has at least one boss positionable within the at least one slot. The arcuate slot has a curvature and a length that constrains the boss within the slot and allows pivoting of the first base member relative to the second base member about a pivot point within a predetermined range of relative angular movement when the first and second interconnectable arcuate base members are mated. One of the covers has at least one slot and the other has at least one latch positionable within the slot of the one cover. The first and second arcuate covers are interconnectable with each other allowing relative pivotal movement therebetween and interconnectable with the first and second interconnectable arcuate base members to form an adjustable corner fitting that mates with a raceway duct section. The corner fitting can be positioned at one of several angular configurations within a range of angular movement defined by the slot and boss of the base members. A filler may be provided to fill any gap that exists due to movement of the adjustable corner fitting to extremes of the movement range.
The invention may be used as either an outside corner fitting or an inside corner fitting and allows for quick and easy customizable placement within building walls or provided as a surface mount system to route, protect and conceal data, voice, video, fiber-optic and/or power cabling.